


Tanker Trouble

by EndangeredMind



Category: Stealth (2005)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After landing on the tanker named Camel Hump to refuel, things to start to get out of hand.
Kudos: 1





	Tanker Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



The air swooshed over the UCAV as it returned from a mission. It seriously needed to refuel, and luckily the aircraft carrier known as Camel Hump was stationed nearby, which meant an easy refuel. However, there was not a human controlling the jet, but rather a sophisticated AI known as EDI that manned the controls. EDI let out a sigh, as it landed the aircraft aboard the tanker and began to necessary procedure to allow the refuelling process to begin. The sooner that this was done, the better, as EDI wanted to get back out there and resuming fighting crime.

Just before the procedure was due to start, a hacker managed to break past the firewall and altered the refuelling process, so that instead of fuelling the UCAV with the amount it needed, all of the fuel within the tanker would be somehow crammed into the much smaller vehicle. It didn’t take long for the fuelling to start, and the jet began to fill up with the fuel. It didn’t take long for the jet to reach full capacity, albeit with a few creaks and groans as fuel tank was filled up in such a short space of time.

The exterior of the UCAV began to expand and balloon outwards, much to EDI’s surprise. The strong and sharp angles that made up the frame quickly begin to diminish as more of the fuel was pumped into it. The whole frame of the jet was starting to swell up now, the frame growing larger and larger as the seconds ticked by. The AI couldn’t believe what was happening as the vehicle continued to grow larger, as fuel continued to be pumped into it. EDI wasn’t sure what to think as the vehicle carried on going, showing no signs of slowing down.

The air intakes on the UCAV began to swell up, with the upper one stating to inflate. EDI was still unsure how to react as the upper air intake continued to grow, quickly reaching a bulged-out state. The fuel showed no signs of slowing down, and the lower air intake quickly followed suit, the metal becoming more rounded as the fuel forced it outwards until it matched the upper one in its size. The upper wings were also swelling up as well, as the potent fuel continued to drain from the large tanker. EDI wasn’t sure how it was happening.

The vehicle grew fatter and fatter, showing no signs of slowing down. By this time, the fuel level inside the tanker was down to fifty percent and dropping rapidly. Realising that he was at risk of popping himself, EDI quickly shut down his engine to avoid causing a large mess. He didn’t fancy getting all excited over this and then accidentally popping himself. The front fuselage and tip began to swell up with the fuel, as it continued on filling up aircraft. It didn’t take long for it to become as large as the rest of the UCAV, creaking loudly.

The area around the UCAV’s cockpit groaned loudly as it began to grow in the same fashion, The fuel snaked its way around inside and began to puff up the metal, making it fold over itself as it continued to puff up. All the while, EDI was enjoying it. He wanted to see just how big he could get. The jet was now roughly half the size of aircraft. The cockpit itself was starting to bulge as the fuel started to affect the inside. It wouldn’t take long for the UCAV to outgrow the aircraft if it carried on inflating.

EDI shivered with excitement as the underbelly of the UCAV began to fill out, bulging and stretching as it was forced to accommodate a large amount of fuel being crammed into it. The artificial intelligence wasn’t fazed by this at all, and he relished in the feeling of the jet’s underbelly getting larger as time went by. The UCAV was enormous, and the fuel level continued to drop as more of it was pumped into the vehicle. EDI was worried that he would pop himself, forgetting that he had disabled his engines to dramatically lower the chances of doing so.

The UCAV continued to fuel up, as the level of fuel inside the tanker dripped below 25%. If the jet didn’t stop gulping it down like it was an all you can eat buffet, then there would be a real problem. The rest of the swollen UCAV began to level out, with some areas inflating until they match the largest parts of the jet. EDI still didn’t know what to make of the whole situation, but he was very impressed by how big he had gotten. It wouldn’t be long until the tanker would be completely devoid of its fuel.

Just as the UCAV was about to lift off, a tube slithered in its refuelling port and tried to dispense a bit more fuel, only for it to fail and a large ball of fuel began building up, as if someone had stepped on it. The ball grew and grew, before it was finally shoved inside the already ginormous UCAV and caused it to bounce and creak. With nearly all the fuel from the tanker crammed inside it, EDI active the take off controls and the vehicle detached from the tanker, with the AI noticing that it looked smaller somehow.

The UCAV rose into the air like a massive blimp and began to fly away, no doubt off to burn off the excess fuel and possibly fight some more crime. As the UCAV got further and further away from the tanker, a gurgling sound could be heard. Clearly all of that rich fuel packed into a small tank didn’t agree with it. EDI sighed as the gurgling grew louder by the second, before a loud and brassy fart erupted from the swollen jet’s exhaust port, causing the excess fat on said jet to ripple, as another loud fart was heard.


End file.
